Horrid Henry - Rude Ralph is seriously weird
by Mr.kill123
Summary: Susan x Ralph fanfic. Henry notices something strange with Ralph as he starts to become a little nicer to Sour Susan.


Henry and Ralph were sitting at the lunch table.

"Hey Henry? You think Susan ever notices me?" Asked Ralph.

"What?." Henry asked, confused.

"Well I mean, I'm pretty rude right? You think she notices?" Ralph took a bite of his sandwich and looked over towards Susan, who was sitting with Margaret.

"Well, yeah. Sure, everyone knows how rude you are, Ralph!" Henry replied.

Ralph smiled and kept his eyes fixed on Susan.

Henry raised an eyebrow and watched as his friend seemed brainwashed.

"Why do you want Sour Susan of all people to notice you?" Henry finally asked.

Ralph didn't want to admit he might have a little crush on a girl. After all, girls were gross.

"No reason, Henry." Ralph lied.

"Well alright then." Henry said as he began eating his lunch.

Susan stood up and walked towards the lunch line. Ralph too, got up and decided to go make a move.

"Ralph? Where you going?" Henry asked. Ralph didn't reply. Henry thought something strange was going on now. Ralph smiled and stood on his tip toes as he stood behind Susan.

"Hmmm." Henry scratched his head.

"I wanna chocolate milk." Susan told the lunch lady.

"I've given the last one to that guy over there." The lunch lady said, as she pointed to perfect Peter.

Susan frowned. "Kay' thanks." She walked back towards her seat. Ralph frowned too, feeling out of luck.

Ralph looked over at Peter. He hadn't open his chocolate milk, yet. That's when Ralph got an idea.

He smiled and ran out of the line up, letting weepy William take his place.

He walked towards Peter.

"Hey Peter." Said Ralph.

"Oh, hi Ralph!" Peter replied politely.

"Um, can I ask a favor?" Ralph asked Peter,

"Of course you can, Ralph." Peter replied.

"Well um, can I have your chocolate milk? Please? I can trade you a juice box" he asked.

Peter looked at Ralph and thought for a moment.

"Sure! I like juice!" Peter smiled.

"Great! Be right back with the juice!" Ralph dashed back to his table and picked up his juice box. As he ran back toward Peter, Henry was beginning to get frustrated. "What's he doing now?!" He asked himself out loud as he watched Ralph and Peter talk.

Henry got up and walked towards Ralph.

"Oi Ralph!" He shouted.

"Oh hey Henry" Ralph replied, as he walked away again.

"What's he up to?" Henry asked Peter.

"Ooh, he wanted to trade drinks with me!" Peter said excitedly. "I gave him my chocolate milk for his juice box!"

"Chocolate milk?!" Henry said loudly. "But Ralph doesn't like chocolate milk!"

Henry looked across the cafeteria to see Ralph walking towards Susan. He stopped at her table and kindly gave Susan the chocolate milk.

Susan smiled big and Thanked him, blushing a little.

"Not a problem Susan. Any time!" Ralph replied with a smile, and walked back to his own table.

Margaret looked at Susan suspiciously.

"What was all that about?" Margaret asked.

"I don't know. Was sweet though." Susan replied.

All the girls giggled.

"What's so funny?!" Margaret snapped.

Gorgeous Gurinder smiled and proceeded to explain in excitement.

"It seems that Ralph has a crush on Susan!"

"A what?!" Margaret couldn't believe her ears. Obviously she was the prettiest girl in class, not Susan.

Susan smiled big, and looked towards Ralph, who was already looking in her direction.

"Yeah, looks like he's got it bad." Said Syria.

"Got what bad?!" Margaret shouted.

"You see Margaret, Ralph is in love with Susan. Kind of like how you're in love with Henry." Explained Gurinder.

"Henry?! As if! Don't make me sick!" Margaret screamed. All the girls giggled.

"Well you two do live next door to each other." Lazy Linda stated.

"Yeah, and you always fight with each other," added Syria.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Margaret concluded. "It's not my fault he's such a bogey brain!"

Susan giggled a little.

"What're you laughing at!?" Asked Margaret.

Back across the lunch room, Ralph sat finishing his sandwich. Henry sat back down at the table and crossed his arms.

"Why'd you give Sour Susan Peters chocolate milk?" Henry asked.

"It wasn't Peters anymore, Henry. I traded with him so I could give it to Susan." Said Ralph.

"But why?! She's a girl!" Henry exclaimed.

All the boys at the table looked at each other.

"It was sort of nice of him to do." Said Brainy Brian.

"Nice?!" Henry shouted.

The lunch bell rang and everyone began to get up to go outside to the playground.

Henry looked annoyed by Rude Ralph becoming nice. He couldn't understand why.

All the boys grouped together and climbed up into the climbing frame.

"Ahh the climbing frame." Henry said with a smile. "Some things never change!"

Ralph sat and stared as Susan and the girls walked around the corner together.

"Doesn't Susan's hair just glow in the light?" Ralph stated with a smile.

"Uuaaagh! Gross!" Henry shouted as he stuck his finger into his mouth and fake gagged.

Once again all the boys looked at each other.

Susan walked towards the climbing frame.

"Hey Ralph." She said.

Ralph's face lit up with excitement. "Hey, Susan! What's up?" He replied.

"Just going for a walk with Margaret. Wanna come?" Susan asked him.

"What?!" Henry shouted.

"Sure!" Ralph smiled and jumped down from the climbing frame.

"Don't worry, Henry." Said gorgeous Gurinder. "I think someone wants you to come, too!"

All the girls giggled and nudged Margaret.

"Oh alright! Just so I won't be a third wheel!" Margaret hissed. "Come on, Henry!"

"Me?!" Henry exclaimed.

"Yes you, bogey brain! come on then!" Margaret began walking with Ralph and Susan.

Henry jumped down and followed.

"You were really nice earlier." Susan said to Ralph with a smile.

Ralph smiled back and slowly reached for Susan's hand.

"Yuck!" Henry shouted and covered his eyes.

Margaret rolled her eyes.

"Henry wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over Margaret. They both tumbled to the ground.

"Oi, bogey brain! Get off of me!" Margaret shouted.

Henry screamed and jumped up as fast as he could.

Susan and Ralph looked at each other.

"I am done walking with you!" Margaret shouted and stormed off.

Henry silently watches her walk away.

"Well aren't you goin to go after her henry?" Asked Susan.

"What?! Why would I?" Henry asked.

Ralph just looked at Henry.

Susan sighed and gave Ralph a hug.

"I'm gonna go see if Margaret needs anything." She said.

"Okay sure, see you later?" Ralph asked.

"Yep." Susan said. She chased after Margaret.

Henry stood and just stared at Ralph as if to say what the heck just happened.

"Well then Henry wanna go play ball?" Ralph asked.

Henry's face lit up. "Yeah! Let's go!"

The two boys ran towards the ball net laughing.

"I guess boys can like girls, and still be cool!" Henry said with a chuckle.

Margaret walked up to Henry, her nose sticking up in the air.

"It's over!" She shouted.

"What is?!" Henry shouted back, confused.

"Us, of course! You bird brain!" Margaret exclaimed.

"What? What are you talking about?!" Henry asked, annoyed.

"Nevermind!" Margaret screamed loudly. She walked away.

"But girls, are still seriously weird!" Said Henry. He laughs and gives a big smile.


End file.
